


Scheming

by botwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Multi, This is HEARTBREAKING, i just wrote this because of some hot af artwork, inspired by momosinner on twitter thank u for my life, porn without plot lol, there isn't a tag for nader/anyone, threesome claude/f!byleth/nader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botwriter/pseuds/botwriter
Summary: @ people who wanted me to write it on twitter, i'm already working on some other fics so I don't have a lot of time to write a more developed piece for claude/nader/byleth but I might write more in the future! and I'm definitely gonna be uploading some more nsfw stuff in the future (all probably featuring claude lmao) just so you know!and again, this was inspired by @momosinner on twitter (18+ ONLY) who drew a fantastic several-page piece for these three that fucking destroyed me, thank u again.





	Scheming

**Author's Note:**

> @ people who wanted me to write it on twitter, i'm already working on some other fics so I don't have a lot of time to write a more developed piece for claude/nader/byleth but I might write more in the future! and I'm definitely gonna be uploading some more nsfw stuff in the future (all probably featuring claude lmao) just so you know! 
> 
> and again, this was inspired by @momosinner on twitter (18+ ONLY) who drew a fantastic several-page piece for these three that fucking destroyed me, thank u again.

Claude’s tongue slipped over her again and again. They’d already been going at it for a while - it was hard for Byleth to take her mind off of the war and everything else, and to just be in the moment, but Claude was patient, and didn’t seem to mind. His hands grasped tight to her thighs, his hair having fallen forward in front of his face as he slowly sped up the rhythm he’d created. Byleth’s mind went fuzzy. Her head fell back and she clutched mindlessly at some of the surrounding cushions and throw blankets, heat spreading between her legs - it was just within reach -

The door opened. Everything came crashing down.

“Hey, kiddo. Isn’t it a bit late to do your sche-”

It was Nardel.

Byleth let out a delayed noise of surprise - part of her had wanted to just pretend he wasn’t there, but there was no way around it. He’d seen everything. She lifted her arms immediately to try and cover her chest. Claude slowly pulled away from between her thighs and stared at Nardel. He couldn’t have looked happy. Nardel turned on his heel immediately, and moved to leave.

“Ah shi- Professor, Master Claude, sorry for intrud-”

“Hold it right there, Nardel,” Claude interrupted him, sitting up with a heavy sigh and tilting his head. Nardel paused at the doorway, looking back hesitantly as Byleth wrapped her arms around Claude. She dipped her face into his hair and looked back at Nardel, keeping herself covered as much as possible using Claude, but  _ he _ didn’t seem to mind at all; his erection was standing at the ready directly in Nardel’s view. In the moment, her mind was racing - they had talked before about threesomes - he knew it was something she was curious about, but she’d never imagined - no. He wouldn’t, would he?

“You’ve frightened poor Teach here,” Claude continued, still holding on to one of her thighs, his thumb gently moving back and forth. “A satisfying apology is in order, don’t you think?”

_ What- _

Nardel paused. His hazel eyes flicked suddenly to Byleth. They’d both been put on the spot. She had no objections, really, but  _ saying _ so was something else entirely. All she could do was look back at him. She sucked her lips in and waited, keeping her eyes on him expectantly. He only hesitated for a moment. 

“Yes, Master Claude,” he replied simply, pulling off the sash wrapped around his shoulder. He undressed simply - nothing flashy, nothing slow - to reveal a body etched in countless scars. He was bigger than she’d given him credit for initially. He looked, distinctly, like it would take a  _ lot _ to kill him. No wonder Claude placed him in charge - and now, he was walking towards her wearing little more than his briefs. Claude lifted up onto the couch alongside Byleth, holding her close as Nardel came and kneeled in front of them. 

His eyes met Byleth’s once again, and she blushed, realising for maybe the first time how incredibly handsome he was. He reached forward to take her hand, and planted a gentle kiss on her fingers - then the top of her hand - then her forearm - then up and up, until he was kissing her collarbone. Claude held her close from behind, his own arms wrapped around her as she inched backwards. One of Nardel’s hands slid slowly up the bottom of her thigh, sending shivers through her body; he didn’t waste any time before pushing one, then two inside of her. She was already wet, thanks to Claude, and now heat spread between her legs like wildfire. Her breath caught in her throat. 

Nardel knew what he was doing. Between him on top of her and pushing in slowly but rhythmically, and Claude behind her with his hands on her breasts, pinching her nipples softly between his fingers, Byleth could hardly make sense of all the different sensations washing over her. She pushed a hand into Nardel’s hair, her head arching back as he lifted himself higher to kiss her neck. As he kept moving, his fingers began to move easier; she was dripping wet, but not just between her legs. With the three of them all so close together, all of them were sweating. 

Nardel sped up, eliciting a gasp from Byleth before she could help it. He sank down until his head was between her legs. Byleth looked down at him wordlessly as he met her eyes, for just a moment, before he pressed his mouth to her and began using his tongue alongside his fingers. She lifted a hand to her mouth, half-covering it and gasping as Nardel picked up where Claude had left off. 

She tried to take as much as it in as she could, before pleasure wracked through her body and her thighs squeezed somewhat against Nardel’s head as he continued moving; she gasped, feeling herself clench around his fingers, which were still pushing in and out. Her head fell back and her chest heaved as he slowly brought her down from orgasm. She glanced sideways at Claude, breathless, and saw him smiling at her, his eyes twinkling. He was definitely enjoying this. She had the sudden feeling that he knew - he  _ knew _ Nardel was good at this. Had the two of them… ever…?

She didn’t have much time to think about it. Nardel’s breath was hot between her legs as he lifted from her and slowly pulled his fingers out. Claude’s hands slipped down to her waist, and he laid down on the couch while flipping her so she was on top of him. Nardel was still behind, and she looked back in surprise as he dropped his briefs and rested the tip of his cock on her ass.

She looked down at Claude expectantly, only to see him grinning up at her. She remembered talking to him about this, but there was that look in his eyes again. Byleth’s lips dropped open. He had definitely planned this. How could she assume any less? The only question was, had Nardel been in on it all along, or did Claude just know he would be happy to oblige?

She moved carefully down onto his cock, and it slid in with ease; Nardel pushed slowly and carefully into her ass, and an inescapable heat spread on Byleth’s cheeks. She shut her eyes and gasped, trying to stay relaxed as he slowly eased in. One of Claude’s hands cupped the side of her face and brought her down into a kiss - she felt herself melting into him, his own cock twitching within her. Nardel seemed to have found a good angle, and once he and Claude began moving, Byleth’s mind went fuzzy. She resigned herself to the way Claude’s hands held her hips, firm and wanting; the way Nardel reached forward to pull her head back and cover her mouth with his hand, muffling her moans and gasps as the two cocks thrust simultaneously inside of her.

One of Nardel’s fingers slipped into her mouth, and she closed her lips around it eagerly - it tasted like her. She savored the way his movements suddenly became harder. Claude gasped, and Byleth opened her eyes to look down at him; his cheeks were stained red and his emerald eyes looked back up at her in a sort of lovestruck, breathless awe. She kept her lips around Nardel’s finger as the two of them suddenly began moving faster, harder, three hands gripping her waist and hips and pulling her closer, closer, rougher.

Claude’s fingers dug into her thighs as he came, a breathy groan escaping him. Nardel followed hardly a moment later, and he pulled his finger from her mouth to hold her shoulder instead, keeping her in place. She sank down on top of Claude, one sweaty body against the other, her hair sticking to his chest as she found her breath again. Nardel leaned over her, and it felt distinctly like she was just in one big hot man sandwich, which was definitely one of the weirder post-sex thoughts she’d ever had, but she wasn’t about to complain about it. 

She turned her head to look up at Claude. Nardel pulled some of his hair away and planted a light kiss on his forehead. Claude only smiled, still out of breath, and met Byleth’s eyes. Something about that look told her that nights spent in Derdriu would never fail to be interesting. 


End file.
